When in cold weather or in cold climate regions, the temperature at or near the floor level in a household is usually much colder under the influence of the cold weather. Accordingly, when people walk or stand still on the floor, they may feel cold because their feet are in contact with the cold floor and thus the body heat is carried away to the floor. Therefore, during the seasons in cold weather, various commodities used for keeping feet warm are available in the market, such as shoes and woolen socks. In addition to keeping people's feet warm, these commodities are also helpful to prevent the decline of their body temperature and consequently people may not feel chill.
In addition to putting shoes or socks directly on feet to keep the feet warm, various devices also can be in cold climate regions. For example, in buildings, warming stoves, room conditioners for heating, and hot water circulation systems embedded beneath the floors are commonly used to provide warm environment for the rooms. In the case of hot water circulation systems embedded under the floors, the floors can be made warmer so that people walking thereon may feel comfortable instead of feeling cold. Besides, in this case, it is more convenient for people to keep their feet warm without the use of shoes or socks. However, although the hot water circulation systems can be used to provide warm environment for the rooms, their maintenance is very troublesome. In addition, if only part of the floors in the rooms is required to be warmed, it is not economic and not environmental friendly to use such hot water circulation systems that are usually used to warm the whole floor in the rooms.
In order to overcome above shortcomings, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention to provide a carpet assembly capable of generating heat.